Harry Potter and the Unresolved Sexual Tension
by Jeannie8903
Summary: REPOSTED! Hermione is sick of the obvious UST between a certain Gryffindor and Slytherin, so she takes matters into her own hands. Oh, and Harry gets to wear the leather this time. HD SLASH


Harry Potter and the Unresolved Sexual Tension  
  
Hermione was a very clever girl. She had figured out that the Slytherin monster was a basilisk in her second year at Hogwarts, and recognized Remus Lupin as a werewolf a year later. She had the top marks in all of her classes, and received twelve O.W.L.s over the summer. This is why it was no surprise when she figured out that the Boy-Who-Lived had a little crush on a certain blond Slytherin. Actually, Hermione was amazed that she didn't catch on sooner.  
  
Hermione first noticed this one night when she and Harry were up late studying in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was absorbed in her Arithmancy book, that is, until Harry started talking. "Draco . . ." Hermione blinked and looked up from her textbook. "Um . . . Harry?" She said quietly. "Mmm . . . Draco" Hermione stared. Harry muttered something else in which the words 'Malfoy', 'broomstick', and 'chocolate syrup' were clearly audible. Harry was talking about Malfoy in his sleep, and Hermione didn't think it was about Quidditch. She crossed the room and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry shot up as if he had been electrocuted, and looked around. "Er . . . Hermione," he said, in an uneasy voice. Hermione decided to cut to the point. "Harry, you haven't been having any - strange - dreams lately, have you?" "No . . . of course not. Honestly Hermione, you worry too much," And with that Harry hurried off to bed.  
* * *  
  
She noticed it in Potions class as well. Harry (who, Hermione noticed had gone on a rebellious streak) walked into class with a blue leather jacket and his face set in a scowl. Malfoy noticed. Malfoy always noticed. "What is that, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, looking Harry up and down. "I swear, that jacket makes me nauseous. Get it out of my sight this instant." It seemed Harry couldn't decide what to do. First he blushed slightly, then he threw Draco a menacing glare. Then, something seemed to dawn on Harry. He smirked, and surprisingly complied with Malfoy's order. He removed the jacket slowly, toying with the buttons as he went along, and staring directly at the Slytherin the whole time. Hermione wondered for a moment if Harry knew exactly how good he looked doing this, she quickly banished the thought from her head. Malfoy's face slipped from it's normal cool, composed expression and his mouth now hung at an odd angle, watching Harry intently. And Malfoy wasn't the only one to notice. Parvati and Lavender broke into a fit of giggles, and Hermione swore she saw Pansy fanning herself. The moment ended almost as soon as it started, and Harry stuffed the jacked clumsily into his bag. "Is this more to your liking?" He said to Malfoy. Malfoy snapped his mouth shut. "Yes, Potter. Now get out of my sight." Malfoy said, his voice only wavering slightly. Just then, Snape entered the classroom. Harry and Malfoy were paired together for potions. Again. Hermione wondered if Snape had caught onto their little game as well. Her suspicions were confirmed when Harry and Malfoy got into a full-scale fistfight. Malfoy had Harry pinned on the ground, and Harry had his hands tightly around Malfoy's neck. Snape just smirked and jotted something down on a spare piece of parchment. Oh yes. He knew. Thankfully, Harry made it out of potions in one piece, but Hermione couldn't help but notice that he now had his jacket tied around his waist at an odd angle, and was blushing slightly.  
  
Classes continued like this everyday following. Harry would enter, Draco would sneer, and sooner or later, the boys would find themselves in a compromising position, and Snape would make little notes. Simple as that. Eventually, Hermione became fed up with this cycle, and decided to take matters into her own hands. She simply asked Dobby if he would slip a little bit of her 'special potion' (which, in reality was a strong aphrodisiac) into Harry and Draco's drinks at dinner, and waited for all hell to break loose. Hermione watched and waited all through dinner. Ron joked to Harry that he should fear for his life, because Hermione "had that look again". Harry didn't respond. Instead, he muttered something about extra Potions homework and left the table, glancing over at the Slytherin table before he left. Draco, Hermione noticed, did much the same thing. An insane grin spread across her face. Ron scooted away from Hermione as quickly as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he paced outside the Great Hall, waiting for Draco to arrive. Harry knew he would come. It was almost like a silent agreement passed between them as Harry rose from his set and caught Draco's eye. For once in his life Harry wanted to see Draco. It was strange. He didn't even feel that different, yet something was . . . off. Right on cue, Draco entered. "Hello, Malfoy," Harry said, taking a step forward. "Potter," Draco drawled, acknowledging Harry with a nod of his head. Harry found that Draco was standing closer than necessary. Harry thought Draco ought to be more considerate of other people's personal space. The nerve of him! They both stared at each other for a moment in silence. Draco's eyes stared in to Harry's, as cold and devious as ever, yet the ever-present smirk on his face was gone. Harry thought to himself that Draco looked better when he didn't have a nasty expression, but quickly banished the thought. Draco was not attractive. Then Draco said, "You feel it to, don't you." "Feel what?" Harry laughed nervously I - I have no idea what you're talking about. In truth, Harry knew. He knew very well, in fact. For the first time in his life he found himself attracted to Draco Malfoy. "I think you do," Draco said, in a low, singsong voice. Before Harry could respond, the unthinkable happened. Draco kissed Harry Potter. Harry was in complete shock. He was even more shocked when he found himself giving in and kissing back. It was strange, but it felt good. Harry felt much like he did with the Veelas at the Quidditch world cup, thinking, if I stop kissing Malfoy, something terrible will happen. He was kissing his worst enemy and he was enjoying it! Harry was not very experienced, he had shared that awkward kiss with Cho in his fifth year, but that was it. And he definitely knew which he liked better. Harry noticed that Draco smelled spicy, yet refined, much like everything else about him. He had just begun to ponder whether it was natural or some fancy wizard cologne, when the kiss ended abruptly. He looked at Harry, puzzled. "Well," Draco said, a hint of surprise and amusement in his voice. "Even famous Harry Potter can't resist the Malfoy charm." Harry was about to point out that Draco was the one who initiated the kiss, but he found himself pinned against a wall by the Slytherin, and unable to form any kind of coherent sentence. Instead of kissing Harry again, though, Draco swiftly turned his head towards the large doors of the great hall. He seemed to be listening to something intently. Harry heard it too. The sound of hundreds of Hogwarts students getting ready to leave dinner, and discover Hogwart's most famous rivals in a compromising position.  
  
"We should go," Draco whispered to Harry in that same low voice. They were almost seen by Snape as they ran off towards the nearest broom closet.  
  
* * *  
  
When Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room after dinner, she was pleased to see that Harry was nowhere to be seen. Ron noticed too. "Hey Hermione, do you know where Harry is?" Ron asked. "Oh, probably off shagging Malfoy in a broom closet." Hermione said, nonchalantly. The look on Ron's face was absolutely priceless. He made an almost inaudible whimpering sound. "Oh, Ron, I'm only joking," Hermione said, laughing to herself. Ron muttered something about nightmares and bad mental images as he climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry felt like he had been hit by the Hogwarts Express. Actually, he had been hit in the head with a broom. He sat up and rubbed his head, wondering why it was so dark. He felt someone with him. Whoever it was, was still asleep though. "Lumos," Harry muttered. It was all Harry could do to keep himself from screaming out loud. He was in a broom closet, naked, and feeling hung over. And that wasn't even the worst part. Lying next to him was a naked, sleeping Draco Malfoy. I didn't help that Harry had absolutely no memory of what had happened the night before. Feeling slightly nauseous, Harry scrambled to get his robes, and attempted to put them on without waking Malfoy. He then leaned over and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder. "Yes father, I'll help you polish your Pimp Cane as soon as I gel my hair." Harry tried (and failed) not to look too deeply into this comment. "Malfoy, you bloody git, wake up! And put on some clothes!" Harry yelled. Draco awoke with a start and observed his surroundings. He blinked several times and then stared at Harry. "Potter, what are you doing in a broom closet?" Draco asked running his fingers through his platinum hair. Before Harry could answer, Draco let out a quite girlish scream. "My HAIR! I'm being seen in public with my hair not properly gelled! Potter, turn your wand off this instant - and STOP sniggering! Oh, the trauma!" Harry was laughing out loud. Whoever knew his rival could be so - prissy? Harry actually thought that Draco looked quite good with his hair out of place, and falling loosely in his face. No! Harry thought, trying to push the thought back. Draco did not look good!  
  
"Draco," Harry said, trying not to laugh at Draco's previous outburst. "Do you act like this every time you wake up in a broom closet with someone?" "Wait, are you trying to tell me that we - " Draco looked horrified but slightly amused as he put his robes on. Harry shrugged. "I don't know, sure looks like it though," Harry made a face. "I can't remember a thing though." "Then we didn't," Draco said in a very certain tone. "Malfoys are unforgettable" Harry could feel himself blush. That was just the kind of comment Draco would make in such a serious situation.  
"Then what in Merlin's name were doing in a broom closet naked?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
"Looking for Narnia? I hear nudists are very popular there these days," Draco suggested in a faux-innocent tone as he shrugged his shoulders. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Denial," Harry said under his breath. "Fine, well I'm going to take a shower, just in case," Draco said shortly. "Anyway, if it's early enough, maybe no one else will see my hair in such a state." Draco smirked and left. Harry followed. "See you, Potter," Draco said, waving a hand nonchalantly in Harry's direction. Harry stood and watched him walk away, cool and composed as ever. Then, out of nowhere Harry had an idea. He caught up with Malfoy, spun him around and kissed him. Malfoy was the one who looked shocked this time. All the memories of the last night came flooding back to Harry, and judging by the look on Draco's face, he remembered too. Draco broke away and said "very kinky Potter," as he headed towards the prefects' bathroom. Harry stood where he was for a moment, his brain overloaded with images from the past night. He slowly walked back to the Gryffindor common room, smirking slightly the whole time. Maybe Draco wasn't so bad after all. Harry scrambled through the portrait hole, face slightly flushed and hoping to enter unnoticed. Instead, he found himself face-to-face with Ron and Hermione, who were apparently heading down to breakfast. "Where have you been Harry?" Hermione asked, obviously concerned. "Oh, nowhere. Just checking out the broom closets," Harry said, blushing a bit. Hermione smirked and Ron looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
* * * Later in the Teachers' lounge . . . "So then they headed off to a broom closet," Snape said. "Who betted on the twenty-fourth of March?" "Oh! Me!" Said the tiny professor Flitwick, gathering a large pile of coins from the centre of the table. "It's about time, too," McGonagall, said. Honestly, the unresolved sexual  
tension between Potter and Malfoy drove me insane!" The rest of the  
teachers nodded in agreement. "So, any bets on when they'll break it to the public?" Professor Sprout asked.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
